The Elite of Amore's Phoenix
by thesweetshipper
Summary: My parents are "dead", I get talked into traveling to an unknown region with my drama queen of a twin sister, and now I have to share a skyscraper with five other people. Did I mention that it's all the psychic's fault? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: My Parents Are Dead

**Okay, here's the deal. This is an idea I had for my OCs, who will be starring in this.**

**I'm sorry I didn't update the other fanfic, but this was just too good of an opportunity. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon.**

* * *

><p><em>?'s <em>_Pov_

My parents are dead.

This thought kept racing through my mind at the funeral. My twin sister next to me has tears in her light pink eyes. I squeeze her graceful hand gently as my blue eyes also fill up. She squeezes back and gives me a rare smile. Oh, Glass. You're always trying too hard to be strong.

It's been a year since then.

Allow me to explain.

Glass is my younger twin sister. She has curly light blonde hair in little ringlets, usually kept in two drill pigtails held up with tiny, silk pink ribbons from Dad. She wears a dress similar to a sailor outfit except it's without the sleeves, the bandana part is pink, she uses a yellow ascot from both of our parents as the scarf, and it ends in a double-layer, ruffled pink skirt. She's always wearing pink high heels.

Since our parents died, Glass has been practicing her martial arts. She's better at it than her own teachers. Glass is also a math whiz with a flair for economics. She knows every single detail about poke mart goods. Whenever she battles, Glass and her shiny Infernape, Impa, use an unexpected item and crush the opposing team. I haven't seen her for an entire year.

My name is Quartz Ryan Cathair, and my worldwide training regime has ended.

Why?

Because of a letter from a psychic.

* * *

><p><em>?'s Pov<em>

My name is Amethyst Petitia Italov. I have light blond hair pulled into a low ponytail. I have purple eyes and I'm always wearing a maid outfit-like dress. It's strapless, the purple top is sorta poofy, the corset part's black, the frilly skirt is dark purple, and I wear two armbands that are in the same style as the top. I also wear an Amethyst in the shape of a diamond on my black choker, given to me by my loving mother.

I'm innocent and sweet, but a bit of an airhead. I also have traces of sadistic bitterness from my tough childhood. Wanna hear it?

After my parents died, I've been taking care of my younger sister by working. I'm a pokemon hunter. People pay me to find pokemon willing to be theirs. It's similar to a pokemon capturer, I just have a specific rule: I only catch purple pokemon. I've... never completely explained my job to my little sis. She thinks I work at a maid cafe.

The last thing I ever told my parents was a riddle. What is the strongest and the weakest thing of all? The answer?

A heart.

That's a riddle I learned the hard way. After... the death. I refused to speak to anybody that couldn't solve my riddles. Nobody could solve them. The kids at school called me a witch because I never spoke. I never liked them anyways. It wasn't so bad...

Until they hurt Topaz.

That was the last straw. I snapped. When I saw them making fun of her shortness, how she looked almost nothing like Mom and Dad, and trying to beat her up...

My rage was indescribable.

I sent out Jezzy, my Mismagius who is the offspring of my parents' pokemon,  
>and Jazz, my Gengar. Before I knew it, every single student in the entire grade was knocked out.<p>

The entire grade was harassing her for over a month, and Topaz never told me.

The school board became involved, but I didn't care. I just wanted to comfort my crying little sister in my arms. We never went back to school after that.

I started working, and I managed to... meet someone new.

* * *

><p><em>Five months ago<em>

_Amethyst's Pov_

_Flashback_

I sighed in delight as I relished this glorious night. There's nothing like a crisp summer night in Petalburg City. I idly kicked my legs against the mossy tree branch. I vaguely wondered who lived behind the curtained window I was in front of. Guess I'll never know. I was in a state of complete bliss... which was interrupted when someone almost ripped the sliding door open.

My mouth gaped open in surprise as a young boy my age stared at me. He looked almost as surprised as I was.

"What are you doing outside my window at 10:00 p.m.?" the boy inquired. I took a moment to recover my composure. "What's your name?" he pressed further, realizing that I was just as old as he was.

"If you say my I am no more," I said. The boy looked at me, confused.

"If I figure out your name, you'll leave?" he attempted to answer. I shook my my head no and frowned. This guy will get bored and leave me like the others. "Is it a riddle?" he questioned suddenly with his face smiling and his voice filled with energy. I slowly nodded my head yes with my eyes wide in shock. I had to place my black gloved hand against a high branch by my right shoulder. If I didn't I would've fallen off the tree. Nobody had gotten this far. The boy's face was strangely calm and in deep thought. I waited for a minute or two as I awaited his incorrect answer.

"You're Silence." The boy's calm voice rang through the stillness and through my ears. "You're silent until you speak, and when you say your name it breaks. So therefore your name is Silence. Am I right?" the boy explained his answer, his bright green eyes glowing with anticipation.

I fell out of the tree.

It's a good thing the boy was able to pull me through the window. Luckily, we barely made any noise. As I took in my surroundings, I noticed that this room was his. It was white with bits of pale green with a white fluffy bed on the left against the wall, a wall closet on the wall nearest to the right of the bed, and a tall dresser opposite of the bed.

I turned around and stared intensely at the boy. Now that I was closer, I could tell that it was a miracle he was able to pull me through his window. He has pale skin and weak muscles. He was breathing very weakly, and I was worried he pushed himself too hard.

"You solved it..." I whispered, my purple eyes wide with shock. "Since you did, I'll answer your question. The reason I was outside your window is because I'm a pokemon hunter, and I usually work at night. I'm staying here for two months on a request," I explained.

"Where do you sleep?" the boy asked in-between breaths. I however, remained silent. I had been sleeping in the woods for the past few days. "Let me guess, you don't have a place to live, do you?" he asked, guessing from my silence that I didn't have a real place to sleep. I nodded yes.

Before I knew it, he was insisting that I sleep in his room during the day. Not wanting him to get overexcited, I obliged. For the next two months, I would always enter his room at night to chat. I had made a best friend. A couple of times, the boy asked if I could teach him to capture pokemon. I had to say no, because already busy on my request. As the two months ended, I had to say goodbye to my friend. We both pinky promised each other to see each other again someday, but we probably wouldn't. I had to stop by a tree on Route 102 because my tears were coming down so hard. A heart really was the strongest and most fragile thing.

Two months was plenty of time to fall in love.

* * *

><p><em>End Flashback<em>

But all of that changes when a talking pokemon tells you to go home to Topaz and be ready by 9:00 a.m.

Like that's totally not weird.

* * *

><p><em>?'s Pov<em>

My name is Topaz Aurora Italov. I am currently I have orangey topaz eyes and orange-gold hair kept in two high pigtails. My hair is quite wavy, and it reaches my shoulders. I part my hair to the left, and a small strand of it is slightly separated. I wear a light emerald green tank top, a super mini yellow wavy skirt, and black biker shorts. Oh, and I'm always wearing roller blades. Always. Did I mention my height varies from at least from 1 to normal height? It hasn't always been like this...

When I last saw my parents, they bought me rollerblades for my birthday. I never saw them after that. I've worn the blades ever since.

And my height range? Well, when I was born, I never... grew. My parents loved me anyways. After they died though... Never mind. It's not good to dwell on the past. Anyways, I was out 'blading, when I almost tripped over something. And I've never almost tripped. So when I backed up, there was this glowing orange diamond-shaped topaz attached to a leather strap. I held it up close to my face, and it absorbed into my *bleep*ing body! And then I grew. I mean, what the hell kinda gem does that? Talk about random.

Hehe... Sis freaked out so bad when she found out.

I love my sis. I'm really overprotective of her, though. I mean, she's just so... naive to whether it be love, reality, sarcasm, "colorful" language, gas prices, the obvious... there's no end to my list. There's no reason for me to burden her with my trivial problems. She's a hard worker, though. Sis sure does go on a lot a of business trips...

However, I'm not lonely. I have my pokemon with me.

Sceppie is my yellow Treeko. Dad gave her to me when I was four. Sceppie has a very colorful language. I taught her most of it.

I also have Linus, my shiny Zigzagoon. It's really hard to rollerblade when he keeps zigging and zagging.

Then there's Terror, my shiny Corphish Sis helped me catch. I want to name him Tiny instead, but Sis says to wait later to decide on that.

There's also Sydney, my shiny Swablu that Mom caught me. Sydney's always nagging about how I don't act like a proper lady, but it's 'cuz she cares about me.

Lagoona is my snobby shiny Clamperl. Sis caught her for me as a birthday present this year.

And who can forget Bravo, my shiny Trapinch. He's pretty much indestructible, as I soon found out after trying to wake him up. He sleeps a lot, and he can sleep through everything. Bravo makes a good rock when he's sleeping.

I lay here on my bed and wonder how on Hoenn a person could email me about my sister Amethyst coming home before it actually happens.

* * *

><p><em>?'s Pov<em>

I dramatically sigh aloud as I flop onto my fluffy pink princess bed. Ah, unrequited love, how cruel you can be. I have fallen for a comedian.

It's been going on for about 10 months. He and his friend were on the street in Jubilife City performing their double act. I, on the other hand, was out walking to... keep my mind off things. I noticed the small crowd of people and decided to watch anyway. I laughed for the first time in six months that day. I came back every week from my mansion just to see the two boys perform. They were both my age, one black haired and calm, the other blonde and hyper. The blonde boy's willpower inspired me to keep going, don't ever lose hope, don't give ever give up. I continued through my strict training as long as I could see them preform.

Have you ever heard of my brother, Ryan? Messy light blonde hair, blue eyes, loose jacket and messy pants that match his eyes, black muscle shirt underneath, about 5'? He's slightly competitive, and a bit of a flirt. Well, he's coming home for the first time in a year. And I have to leave somewhere far away.

...It's a good thing I can just hire somebody to record the double act. If I can't, then my name isn't Glass Freya Cathair.

* * *

><p><em>?'s Pov<em>

I slam the door shut behind me and lean my back against the hard wood. I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry Mom, but I just can't be an idol anymore. Not when Professor Oak's grandson is on the same talk show as me. I think I have a crush, but it's deeper than that. This is love. Dad, I understand how you felt when you first met Mom.

I walk down my house ignoring the books covering the floor. I made my way to a dusty counter with a computer monitor that hasn't been in use for a year. As I lean my head over it, I could see a moving lump underneath a mess of textbooks. "Scissors, wake up! It's almost noon for crying out loud!" I yell at sleeping creature.

"Raaagh!" she screams as she jumps up, books flying. " Oh... Jade we weren't expecting you back here so soon. Did something happen at the talk show?" she asks, shiny red pincers on her hips. You see, Scissors is my Scizor, and is the daughter of Mom's shiny Scizor. She's the biggest idiot alive, and I'm more of the one who takes care of her. "Hey everybody! Jade's here! And she has a crush on the other guest there!" she yells upstairs. Have I mentioned her crazy awesome telepathy skills? Or how about her ability to blab about everything to the whole world?

There's a noise that sounds like a small stampede. I count down the seconds. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1. I instantly get tackled by 15 pokemon. Everyone's talking all at once, and I can't understand what the heck they're saying. The jade drop pendant around my neck transforms into a whistle and I blow it. "Everyone! Speak one at a time. You sound like a herd of Exploud," I say in front of the small crowd. "Lava, you first," I say, pointing to the pokemon closest to me.

"You have a WHAT?" Lava shrieks, flames threatening to explode. Lava is a Quilava, found abandoned on Mt. Silver with this pendant. Her mom is a Sneasel, so she has the same eye markings. Usually she's level headed, and I'm surprised to see her go this crazy. She's currently in a depression, so I'm very worried about her...

"Is he hot?" Jewel interjects tediously. Jewel is my Grovyle. She's a kleptomaniac, but she returns what she steals. Most of the time. You can tell she's interested in what I have to say by the small glint in her forest green eyes.

"Are you dating him already?" Charme asks, her jaw ready hit the floor. Charme is my Chameleon, a very violent one at that. Her claws have torn human flesh to license plates.

"...Is he nice?" Lagoo shyly asks, her fluffy tail almost covering her face from embarrassment. Lagoo is a shy Wartortle who's scared of other people. She hasn't always been like this. A year ago, she wasn't scared of anything.

"Don't leave us!" Abby cries out, her brown eyes looking like a lost Growlithe's. Abby's a Bayleef who has attachment issues. Since a year ago, she's gotten even deeper into her problems.

"Is there a book on this...?" Macintosh wonders, glancing at the looming shelves stuffed with ancient texts. Macintosh is a Marshtomp, and he reads so much we worry about his health.

"Does he have any pokemon?" Pip inquires, her shrill voice standing out. Pip is a Combusken named after a character of Charles Dickens. She's hyper with an obsession of classic literature. We can't enter her room because of the danger of being hit by a stray copy of _Gone With the__ Wind._

"Can he cook?" Cookie asks, his gentle eyes shining with newfound interest. Cookie is a Grotle. He has trouble dealing with tragic news. He can get into a fiery rage and trigger earthquakes.

"Does he have any guy pokemon?" Piney quickly asks, unable to take the suspense any longer. Piney is an Ivysaur. She is so boy crazy that she hits on every guy she sees. It really sucks when I have to battle a male pokemon using her.

"Is he really the grandson of the Professor Oak? It must've been tough to have people treating him differently because of his grandfather," Prim reasons. Prim is a haughty Prinplup. She isolates herself from most people, earning her title of Ice Queen.

"I don't like him," Rodney states. His remark earned him a Razor Leaf on the cheek from Piney. Rodney's a Croconaw with a fierce dislike for outsiders. Rodney promised Dad he'd take care of me from strangers before my parents left.

"I like him, he seems to be respectable," Barrettes swiftly intervenes, her head nodding as she thought her sentence over. "Yup, he's a good kid," she decides. Barrettes is a calm and collected Servine. She suffers from severe trauma and memory loss. Only Mom and Dad know where she comes from.

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to agree with Barrettes. Sorry Rodney, but you need to let Jade decide for once," Marcus says, his tail swishing side to side. Marcus is a Monferno who likes pranking people, especially Prim.

"And if he hurts you in any way, shape, or form, we can beat him up," Bamboo says, his face sweetly smiling at me. Bamboo's a Pignite, and he's fiercely loyal to all of us.

We all turn to look at the last pokemon who hasn't spoken yet. Dewey still leans against the wall with his eyes closed, ignoring our stares. Dewey is a Dewott who looks up to me as his sensei. He's quite attractive to female pokemon, but his eyes never waver long enough from his training to notice.

"Dewey, don't you want to say anything?" Barrettes asks the silent water type gently, her eyelashes battering.

But before he can say anything, the computer that hasn't been in use for a year turns on. By itself.

"Oh my God, Paranormal Activity!" Pip screams. I know we shouldn't have let her watch that movie.

Scissors, who is the closest, dares to look at the screen. "Holy shit, it's you!" she swears as she turns the screen around to show us.

On the screen, there is a girl with dark brown hair held up in a spike ponytail and bangs in a spike covering her right eye. She's wearing a Chinese-style muscle shirt that's colored shimmering jade, matching the drop pendant hanging low on a long string around her neck. Her narrow eye is also the same shade. She wears jean short shorts that has rips and holes. Her lean legs and arms show the effort put into training. Her battered gym shoes are forest green, and they look extremely worn. This girl is me. It's a picture on an email from someone who claims to know my parents, and to be ready by 9:00 a.m.

They also know and use my full name, Jade Capella Andross.

Nobody is supposed my full name.

Initiate panic button.

* * *

><p><em>?'s Pov<em>

I finish packing my sleek black suitcases. I have a chance for life again.

I look at the mirror behind me and notice my reflection. My straight, shiny black hair reaches my hips and frays out. I reach to the top of my head to try and smooth down my crescent- shaped ahoge. No such luck.

My eyes vaguely wander to look at my strapless black dress. It's my favorite dress. It wraps around my torso perfectly and becomes a frilly skirt around my hips. It has a white band around the top, and two small white bands are at the bottom of the skirt part. The fabric shimmers and shines where the light touches it. My knee-high stockings are in the same style as the skirt's color scheme. My black eyes are shining with excitement for the first time in a year, and my mouth is breaking out in a breathless grin.

I look back to the suitcases on the black queen-sized bed. I pack the final thing, a white jacket with jet black outlines, and turn to face all of my pokemon in their Ultra balls. There are many pokemon, and they all look just as hopeful as I do. I pick up a framed photo of my family before my parents disappeared. I quickly caress the edge and carefully pack it. Now, all there is to do is wait outside.

I, Onyx Cameron Persia, am starting anew.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. How was it? Good? Funny? Hilarious?<strong>

**My computer got a lotta viruses over break, so it's been difficult to upload.**

**Do you guys want some of my cyber rum cake as an apology? *tosses out rum cake to adoring fans and picks up old cheer leading pom-poms*  
><strong>

**Gimme an R!**

**Gimme an E!**

**Gimme a V!**

**Gimme an I!**

**Gimme an E!**

**Gimme a W!**

**What does that spell?**

**Review, dammit. Or if you're really creative, it spells rum cake.**

**Dang, almost 4,000 words. I really hope wishbone23 and Zangoose-Kira review again. They're really nice to me. **

**Also, I'm a reading critic, so if ya review, I _might_ review your story. And mention you in this area of the fic.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2: A Glimpse into the Future

**Oh my GOSH it's been forever since I've last seen you guys.**

**First...  
><strong>

**Thank you SO much for the reviews! It's the most I've ever had on a chapter!  
><strong>

**To sparklinstar1216: Hi sis! Thanks for reviewing!  
><strong>

**To Hannana: Sorry about all the confusion! And Jade (not Glass) has starters for a reason. (You'll find out... Hehehe)  
><strong>

**To Kiwipufferfish: Can I please have your autograph! I'm a BIG fan of M.A.G.E.! I literally screamed with joy when I read your review!  
><strong>

**To Farla: All feedback and revision suggestions have been taken into account. Thank you for reviewing. It's an honor. Really, it means a lot to know this story has a chance.**

**And a special shout out to Hannana for adding me to alerts!  
><strong>

**On further note, The Eevee Chronicles: Origin, got a... (Drumroll please)  
><strong>

**...  
><strong>

**NEW BOOK COVER!  
><strong>

**Like it? I drew it myself.  
><strong>

**And finally, the disclaimer will be announced by a character later to be announced in the future!  
><strong>

**...Eh?  
><strong>

**Waddaya mean she's with her boyfriend?  
><strong>

**...Sigh...**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Elite Of Amore's Phoenix<br>**

**xoxoxoxoxox  
><strong>

**Chapter 2: A Glimpse in the Future  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>?'S Pov<em>  
><strong>

Today started like any other normal morning. The sun was shining, the bird pokemon were chirping good morning, the sky was crystal clear...

And I was rushing to get ready. Again.

One would think that an eight year old could get ready on time, but noooo my family just had to be crazy psychos. That were now LATE. Like me.

I rushed into the large living room with my far older friend in tow. His spiky purple-black hair was a mess, and he was wearing a dark purple muscle shirt and indigo denim jeans. He had four black triangular shaped scars, two under each eye on his handsome face. He wore a spiked bracelet on both of his muscular arms. His eyes were quite odd; the left dark purple, the right a vibrant violet.

"Do I look okay?" I abruptly faced the nineteen year old.

"Gorgeous as always," he truthfully replied, "But-"

"No, I am not over-reacting," I answered him before he could ask. I continued on towards the center of the room to find everyone else scurrying about for last minute preparations. Except for one...

"Where's Erik?" I asked my tall friend. He searched his mind to recall the last time he saw Erik, but there was no need. A lavender blur pounced on my shoulder and rubbed against my neck. I started to giggle because his soft fur tickled. The pokemon stopped rubbing and purred in contentment.

"Never mind." I dashed over to the chaotic room with the furry pokemon resting on my shoulder. We were both morning people, so we were ready to start preparing. I turned back around to the tall purple guy.

"Beast, go find your hat and fix your hair," I scoldedhim. Beast obliged and scurried off, joining the rest of the late members. I walked five steps forward, and to nobody's surprise, a fight broke out in front of me. Wes and Evan were fighting. Again.

Wes, the brunette thirteen year old, was on top of another boy. To many mindless people, Wes was a revered trainer with a fangirl club that could populate an entire region and start a war over how gorgeous he was. To me, he was my brother. Wes could be obnoxious, and I used to hate his guts, until recently. I could see through his shoes now...

The other boy was Evan, an introverted video game addict who had no experience with sociality. He was quite thin, like a beanpole, and he towered over anyone else our age. He also wore glasses, and his brunette hair was ruffled, probably because he was messing with it. Evan, like most nerds, was horrible at playing and understanding most sports. Evan was the perfect target for being bullied. Life tends to get dreary when you go to a school where everybody likes loud, athletic kids. I recognized at an early age how antisocial Evan was, and I vowed to take care of him. After all, he was my twin. As his older sister, I had to take of him.

"What is _with_ you two?" I nagged, weary of boys and their games. "Can't you see we're already _late_?" I clenched my hair.

"What are you two doing?" a woman's stern voice interrupted. My brothers stopped mid-roll, and the three of us fell silent as a lavender haired women dashed to us.

The woman appeared to be middle aged, but she looked much younger than what she really was. Her purple were locked on to us, and I knew what was coming. The woman's eyes were sparking with wisdom as she came to an abrupt stop. The woman's hair was naturally short, and her sleeveless dress was lilac velvet. The woman placed her hands on her hips, and the two boys froze.

"Wesley, stop tormenting your brother. Evan, I don't care who started it, you're both at fault. Shelby, don't be bossy. Evan, go to the sink, your hairs are sticking up again. Wes, look presentable. Shelby, stop panicking," the woman barked out without pausing for a breath once. This woman was the closest thing to a mother we still had, and boy, was she good at being one.

Evan and Wes broke apart, rose up, and split up to do their assigned tasks. I wanted to have a word with the lavender lady, but she had vanished like smoke in a fog, what with the current mess.

Wait...

Why didn't she speak to Erik?

I noticed the subtle pressure on my shoulder was gone, and I fearfully stole a glance behind my back. I nearly died of a mini-heart attack. Erik wasn't there. "Stupid!" I cursed myself with the worst word I could think of. Erik probably ran off somewhere. The question was where.

I squirmed and pushed my way through people until a girl with wings was next to me. The young lady was in her late teenage years, and she was quite popular for her beauty. Her light-ish blonde hair had a red streak running through it, which contrasted against her feathery, white strapless dress. Her feet had golden gladiator sandals with the straps winding up her long legs to below her knee. The young adult wandered her eyes around the room, searching for something.

"Has anyone seen my music box?" she asked.

I gave her shoulder a gentle tap. The bird teen swung around, almost knocking over several people, and lovingly smiled when she saw me.

"It's in your room." I pointed to the hallway.

"Oh. Thanks Shelby," she said, running to the hallway through the mob of people.

Crud. I forgot to ask about Erik.

I continued on, shouting my baby's name, and asking people on the way. Suddenly, a light blonde girl called out my name. I silently waited for her to come over.

It was yet another young blonde girl. Her straight hair were in high pigtails, each held with a hair tie that had a plastic flower with a gold middle and red petals. Even when the girl's hair was up so high, the length of it reached her shoulder blades. Flower girl's outfit was...slightly revealing, but only to some people. A red cloth was wrapped around her torso and acted as a tube top, but it was shorter than most. She had a skirt on, patterned almost like a hula skirt. There would be a green leaf then a yellow leaf, and they were much larger than a grass blade and in a teardrop shape, too. The skirt was scanty, barely reaching quarter-thigh length, but it was fine with me because she always wore mini shorts underneath.

"Do you know where my pumps are?" she asked when she finished panting. She had looked everywhere, including my room. "You know, the pink butterfly ones?"

"At the ground entrance," I quickly replied. Flower girl gave me a tight hug, and then happily ran to the direction of the exit.

I stood there, mournfully gazing at the retreating back of the flowering beauty. Her shoulder blades were completely covered by her top, and a part of me chipped away inside, leaving me more worried. So she's still scared...

I scrambled on, searching for any vacantly familiar face, leg, or arm in the morning rush hour. Every tedious second I waste, the farther Erik could be. All of a sudden, a graceful hand snatched my smaller one and dragged out of the churning sea of people, now with pokemon running about in a panic. I was starting to wonder how some of these people got in here. For example, our neighbors had somehow snuck in and were eating all of the granola.

The dragging stopped.

"You okay sweetie?" the woman in front of me asked with genuine concern hushing her voice. I smiled with joy, recognizing the middle aged lady in front me as one of my most favorite people in this world.

Her flaming hair was in a stylish pompadour that ended at mid-shoulder length. Fire girl's dress was a flame that was strapless, v-necked, and ended mid-thigh. She had the body of a model with her long legs, long torso, wide hips, and overall prettiness.

"Oh thank God I found you!" I delightedly shrieked. The older woman grinned, relieved that I wasn't having a mental breakdown.

"Waddaya need?" she casually asked, ready for questions.

"Well, I was kinda lookin' for ya..." I trailed off.

"That's funny, so was I!" the feisty woman bubbly replied.

"Do you know where Erik is?" I bluntly asked. The woman faltered for a second, opened her mouth as if to say something, and then thought against the idea. She cautiously glanced around for eavesdroppers, then bent down to whisper in my ear.

"You-know-blue-moon," she whispered, using the code names we thought of.

"Oh," I said. "Well, I'll go get him-" I had gone to fetch my precious child when the fiery woman grabbed my shoulder, preventing me from leaving.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, I'm fine-"

"Are you sure?" she asked more firmly.

"_YES_," I insisted.

There was a tense moment of silence.

"We love you Shelby," she said, maybe with sincerity.

"Yeah," I replied. I didn't believe her at all.

"Everything's okay," she assured me. The fiery woman turned to exit the room, but it was my turn to say something.

"Have fun making out with your husband." I giggled and ran off before she could face me. You see, one of the reasons I loved the fiery lady was because of the cute love stories S&L would tell me about her.

I stopped running and stepped back a few paces. I had ran through the winding corridor all the way to my destination. Two doors that reached to the top of the ceiling stood before me, out of place in this otherwise normal hallway. The two doors were a glossy black with intricate neon blue finishes crawling up and down, spiraling here and there. The doors each had a handle with the same design, and to open the door I would have to pull both.

I took a deep breath and rested my small hands on the handles. Well, this was it. I mustered my strength and pulled the heavy doors apart. The room was dark, and I would have to venture further to find Erik.

As I wandered through the thick darkness, I remembered why I was doing this. Eight people came to mind. Each one as strong and valiant as an Elite Four member. Perhaps even more. Each person held a place in my heart, and each hero I missed terribly. Why did I even miss them?

No Shelby. You shouldn't dwell on that.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw a shadow and a bright blue light ahead of me. Finally, I had found him. I prepared to run towards the light when a stray thought crossed my mind.

Ah. I wonder how their children are doing.

* * *

><p><em>The world of pokemon.<em>

_This strange world is filled with the creatures called pokemon._

_People live in harmony with them, and some people even catch them to compete in battles. These people are called trainers, and they grow with their partners on their journeys across the regions._

_Pokemon are a way of life, and most people can't imagine living without them._

_To most, this world is their home, where they live out everyday life._

_But to one eight year old girl, it is a haven._

_A place where she can be free with her siblings. A place where she can live without being torn down like a decripid historic monument or crushed like a pathetic, rare beetle. A place where she can enjoy life without worry. A place where she can belong._

_A place where she doesn't want to die._

_...She needed a place._

_More than anything._

_So, I gave her what she rightfully owned. Her powers did grant her an honorary membership to my court. It fit her so perfectly. A rift in this realm for The Girl Who Cuts Through Dimensions. A fitting match._

_Of course, her siblings were just as powerful. Just as mistreated, they were granted their estate also. The tragedy affected all of them. They are free to imagine here._

_That poor girl... We all swore to fill the gaping hole in her heart._

_And I swear, on my power as Arceus, that I will make sure this world will stay a safe paradise for everyone to live out their imaginations._

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo... What didja think of it?<strong>

**Good?  
><strong>

**Bad? **

**Awesome?  
><strong>

**Remember... Review this story, add it to favorites, add it to alerts, add ME to favorites or alerts, or do all of the above!  
><strong>

**Thank you for reading!  
><strong>


End file.
